Grandfather
Grandfather ''Bio 'Origins' 'During the Age of The Titans' 'Founding Grownbania' 'Titan Brutality' 'Invasion of Grownbania' 'Loss of Grandmother' 'Temporary Sanctuary & Defeat' 'Riots of the 60's' 'Capture and Decommission' 'KND-Adult Cold War' 'Senior Citizen Crisis & Second Defeat' At the time of 2006, Grandfather's younger son, Benedict Uno aka Father, used the Recommissioning Module on Grandfather, now a decrepit old man, to restore his former self, expecting to work together with him to destroy the Kids Next Door and rule the world alongside him. Instead, Grandfather shuns his son and orders him to leave, calling him a failure, and only awakened him just because that the fact that Father could not destroy the "irksome" Kids Next Door by himself. He then said that he liked his other son more anyways even if he had destroyed his powers, making his only loyal younger son leave his side. He then revealed his plan: To turn all the kids in the world into Senior Citi-Zombies, as well as everyone who has ever been a kid. The villains cheer, until they realize that they all used to be children and that this amounts to every person in the world. They try to flee, but in vain; Grandfather turns all of them into his zombie minions and orders them to invade the Kids Next Door's treehouses throughout the world, turning them into zombies as well and turning the treehouses into tapioca factories. Soon, nearly every KND operative (every kid in town and Gallagher Elementary School and presumably every person) on the planet has been transformed, save for Numbuh 1, who would soon re-commission his father, Numbuh 0. After establishing his rule over the world, Grandfather turns his efforts to finding and destroying the Book of KND, as it could provide children with hope; the only thing that could defeat him. He arrives near its location just in time to be confronted by his son Monty, who is carrying the book in his back pocket. Monty by wrestling with him until he found the Book of KND. He is able to resist Grandfather's power, but soon begins to succumb to it. He is able to fight off Grandfather long enough for Sector V to launch the KND Moonbase at him, seemingly destroying him. However, Grandfather survives this relatively unscathed and emerges from the wreckage, only to find out that he is standing in a Decommissioning Chamber from the moon base. Grandfather and Numbuh 0 are then both decommissioned once again, turning them back into their harmless, clueless adult selves. Powers Grandfather has the ability to turn people into Senior Citizombies, monstrous, geriatric undead who can turn others into zombies as well, through touch. Although people turned into Senior Citizombies do retain a semblance of their personality, they invariably become the obedient minions of Grandfather and attempt to transform anyone they come in contact with, thus allowing them to rapidly spread. Grandfather's power also affects inanimate objects, making them green-tinted and Victorian in appearance. He can use telekinesis and even shape shifting. In addition, Grandfather possesses several other superpowers similar to his son, Father, such as his shadow suit, levitation and physical invulnerability. He also appears to be immortal while he has his powers, since not even being crushed by "39 gazillion tons of red hot metal and duct tape" damaged him visibly. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Adults